


Sweet Revenge

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Payback, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Revenge, Teasing, Torture, forced blowjob, licking boot, licking up cum, torture revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki is being subjected to some edging torture to try and get information out of him. But the poor OC doesn’t realise he has been playing her all along. Biding his time to break free and give her a taste of her own medicine, only much worse.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Sweet Revenge

She swallowed hard when she walked into the basement and saw the angry Asgardian/Jotun chained to the wall at the opposite side.

She didn’t particularly like doing what she was doing, but she had no other option. Her boss would have her head if she didn’t get the information out of him that they needed. But the ways in which she was torturing him to get said information was not the most _ethical_ of ways. But she was good at it.

Slowly making her way over, she tried to put on a brave face. He tugged at his chains, snarling at her. He was still in his Asgardian armour, but the flap on his leather trousers was open and his cock was sticking out. Still rock hard from her teasing earlier.

She couldn’t deny he was an absolutely gorgeous specimen. And she had had to deal with rather ugly _subjects_ in the past. So having Loki to work with was a much nicer change of pace.

He was sweating still, panting between his snarls at her. She was impressed so far with how much teasing and edging he had been able to take without telling her the information she needed. In-fact, he had barely said anything since he arrived seventeen hours ago.

Trying not to stare too much at his rather monstrous looking cock, throbbing and in desperate need of some attention… She grabbed the bottle of lube and silicone fleshlight. But as she turned back to him, she could see the desperation in his eyes.

Biting her lower lip, she decided to try something different. Thinking that perhaps, the more intimate use of her bare hands would maybe make him talk quicker.

‘Still not ready to talk?’ She asked as she squirted some lube onto her hands and put the fleshlight back down again.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, mouth parted. But he didn’t utter a single word. Though he looked absolutely furious.

Rubbing her hands together, she moved in closer to him. She was glad he was chained up, he was incredibly strong looking. Especially in comparison to herself. If he got free, she would have no chance that was for sure. Her boss had left for the night too now, so she wouldn’t even have any back up.

But she wasn’t worried. The chains were on and he was going nowhere.

‘I could do this for days, weeks even if need be.’ She took a firm grip of Loki’s cock, he twitched and groaned as she slid her hand down his shaft. ‘It would be much easier if you just told me what I needed to know.’

She tried _not_ to enjoy the way he felt in her hands. Or the panting and grunting that came from above her while she focused on his cock. She was careful not to give him too much stimulation, she didn’t want him to cum. It would ruin everything.

‘If you tell me, I will make you cum. I will even use my mouth, if you want.’ She tried, glancing up at him.

His nostrils were flaring and his jaw was clenched. But he still said nothing. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment when she rubbed her thumb over the tip of him. But then she suddenly stopped and took a few steps backwards.

‘You are making this _so_ difficult for yourself.’ She sighed and went to the other side of the room, picking up a journal she flipped it open and wrote down an update. Everything that happened in the basement had to be recorded.

Her ears perked when she heard a dark chuckle coming from behind her. It was the first noise she had heard from him that wasn’t whimpers or moans.

‘I think you’ll find, it’s about to become difficult for _you.’_ He purred, sounding so much closer to her than he should be. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at his deliciously sinful voice.

She spun around and panicked when he was right there, on front of her, out of his chains. The anger and desperation no longer on his face, instead it was full of mischief, hunger and darkness. Before she could comprehend the situation and do anything, his large hand was wrapped around her neck and she was forced back against the wall, above the ground.

She coughed and spluttered as she tried clawing at his forearm and kicking out at him. He tightened his grip and chuckled wickedly.

Leaning in, he ran the tip of his nose up her cheek and smirked as he saw the life starting to drain from her eyes from lack of oxygen.

‘Oh, cat got _your_ tongue now?’ He chuckled.

To her relief, he loosened his grip around her neck and lowered her down so her feet was firmly back on the floor. But he still kept a hold of her, pinning her to the wall. Her breathing was laboured, he was only allowing her short breaths.

‘Mmm… What to do with you, my little mortal. You thought you could tease and torment me, keeping me chained up in here like some animal. Not only do I have much more stamina than you think, but my powers are beyond what you could even comprehend. No mere chains could keep me restrained.’ He rubbed his thumb up and down the side of her neck while he spoke.

‘P… P… please.’ She whimpered.

‘Ohhh, I think I will rather enjoy hearing you beg.’ He hummed. ‘But I have a better idea.’

He slid his hand down her chest, grabbed her blouse on the way and ripped it clean off her. She cried out and tried pushing against him as he did the same to her bra, tearing it off like it was made of paper. He then clicked his fingers and to her dismay, her trousers and knickers simply vanished into thin air!

She tried covering herself up and attempted to run, but Loki fisted his hand into her hair and yanked her back towards him. He pulled her against his front and clamped his other hand down between her legs, holding her there very firmly.

‘This… Is now _mine_.’ He growled.

She let out a sob, realising she had no way of getting away from him. She had spent many hours torturing him, thinking he was trapped. But he had been playing her all this time.

And he was certainly going to get his revenge.

‘First. Let’s do what you suggested earlier.’ He let go of her and she attempted to run. Loki just rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt. He grabbed her arm and forced her down onto her knees on front of him.

When she tried to get up again, he pushed her down by her shoulders. She felt a weird tingling around her wrists and they were magically forced behind her back, held in place by his Seidr. No matter how hard she tried to struggle, she wasn’t breaking free of the invisible bonds.

Loki breathed out hard as he looked down at her on her knees, trembling and staring up at him with wide eyes. He slipped his hand back into her hair, taking a tight hold that made her yelp. He moved in closer, so his cock was just inches from her mouth.

‘You will use your mouth to pleasure me. And you _will_ make me cum.’

She opened her mouth, waiting for him to slip into her. But Loki knew her game, he was too smart. He smacked her cheek in warning, hard enough to knock her face to the side. But not hard enough to knock her completely over.

Then he grabbed her cheeks harshly and leaned down to sneer right in her face. ‘You will NOT bite me. Or you will regret it, I promise you that.’

She felt sick, how did he know that was her plan? But she knew that was most definitely a promise she didn’t want him to keep.

Still shaking, she nodded slightly. Knowing there was no other way out of this. She hoped that perhaps once she gave him a blowjob for his release, he would leave her alone and just escape.

Taking control of her head by her hair once more, he forced her down upon his cock. Not giving her any time to get used to him or prepare, he forced himself down her throat, choking her.

‘Take it!’ He snapped, not giving in even when he felt her gagging around him.

She struggled against his Seidr, trying to get her hands free. She couldn’t pull back. All she could do was try to relax her throat, to try and accept him.

Loki made her gag for a while, before pulling out with a pop. She gasped and gulped down air as strings of saliva and pre-cum dribbled from her lips.

‘Now get to work.’ He demanded.

She got herself under control and as he pressed his cock passed her lips again, he allowed her to do the work for a while. She used her tongue to the best of her ability, swirling around him and licking underneath his tip. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down, but not too far down of her own will.

‘Ohhh yes.’ Loki moaned, throwing his head back.

His grip in her hair got tighter and tighter with each minute that passed. He started taking full control again, fucking her mouth roughly. Then, finally, he got his release he had been waiting patiently for.

‘Swallow it. All.’ He forced himself down her throat as he came. She started choking again as she struggled to swallow in time, it was too forceful and fast, a lot dribbled out and down from her chin.

‘Look at the mess you’ve made.’ He pulled out of her mouth and then pushed her down onto the floor. Luckily her breasts took most of the impact, but her face still hit the floor a little harder than she would’ve liked.

‘Clean it up.’ Loki snapped.

She felt so humiliated, used, sore… And he had only fucked her mouth. But she stuck her tongue out and managed to lick his sperm up off the floor, having to move her body like a snake without use of her hands.

Loki folded his arms over his chest and watched with a big grin while she licked the floor. He moved his foot over towards her, into her view. There was some on his boot.

‘And my boot.’

She paused, but she knew better than not to do it. So she closed her eyes and cringed internally as she licked it off.

‘Good girl.’ Loki hummed.

He reached down and gripped her hair, lifting her up to her feet. She swayed as she stood, her legs like jelly. Loki walked her over to the table and bent her over it, making her gasp. She started to plead with him again, begging him to let her go.

Loki put his hand to the back of her neck and held her down firmly. With his free hand, he stroked down her spine and down over her backside.

‘Oh no, pet. I am only getting started with you. I’m going to fuck every hole of yours, over and over.’ He forced his hand between her thighs, stroking her cunt he found her aroused. He slid a finger straight into her with ease, gathering wetness he slipped it out and over her clit, making her mewl and whimper. ‘I will fill you with so much of my cum, I will be dripping out of you for weeks. Or I might make you wear plugs, to keep it all inside.’

She cried out at his words and also at the way his fingers were playing with her so well. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. But his fingers weren’t there for long, he moved behind her and pressed his cock against her entrance instead. With one swift stroke, he forced himself fully into her, making her cry out in shock at the way he filled her right up, forcing her body to accommodate him.

He leaned right down over her, pressing his weight against her back. Her hands crushed between them. She trembled as she felt him twitch inside of her, the size of him hitting every single sweet spot.

‘I’m going to keep you… I’m going to turn you into my own personal fuck doll.’ He pulled his cock back, almost all the way out of her.

His breath tickled against the side of her neck as he nibbled on her earlobe, and then he dropped the final bombshell that made her blood run cold, just as he thrust roughly back in and knocked the wind out of her.

‘And don’t think for one second you are _ever_ going to be allowed to cum again.’


End file.
